Candy
by KUZE HIJIRI
Summary: Hey, gadis manapun pasti ingin menerima permen dari kekasihnya pada tanggal 14 Maret, tidak terkecuali Haruno Sakura. /terinspirasi dari bukunya Yi Sobee/review jika berkenan/Happy Reading/


CANDY

Hey, gadis manapun pasti ingin menerima permen dari kekasihnya pada tanggal 14 Maret, tidak terkecuali Haruno Sakura. Sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun ia sama sekali tak pernah menerima permen dalam bentuk apapun dari kekasih tercintanya. Terkadang ia berpikir apa kekasihnya itu mencintainya atau tidak, ck dia itu terlalu cuek bahkan kepada Sakura yang berstatuskan kekasihnya.

Sudah beberapa hai ini Sakura tak dapat menghubungi kekasihnya, ya ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu super sibuk dengan perusahaan keluarga yang dikelolanya. Tapi, apa ia tak bisa meluangkan waktu beberapa menit untuk membalas pesan atau menerima telepon Sakura. Apa mungkin dia mempunyai selingkuhan, atau jangan-jangan dia beselingkuh dengan Karin sekretarisnya yang kecentilan itu ? atau mantan kekasihnya Ino yang jujur kuakui lebih cantik dariku, atau jangan-jangan dia punya _affair _dengan sahabatnya yang pecinta ramen itu ? Oke yang terakhir tak perlu dibahas lebih lanjut, itulah pikir Sakura.

'kau ada waktu ?bisa bertemu di kafe biasa' begitulah isi pesan singkat kekasihnya, Sakura berjengit senang, jemari lentiknya lalu membalas dengan cepat pesan singkat Sasuke 'Oke Sasuke-kun'

Sakura duduk disebuah kafe tak jauh dari apartemennya, sedari tadi bola mata emeraldnya bergerak gelisah pasalnya sudah dua jam menunggu orang yang ia tunggu justru tak kunjung datang, diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya "Ck, biasanya Sasuke-kun selalu tepat waktu. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ?" pikiran-pikiran negative terus menghanui Sakura.

'KLING' Suara pintu kafe yang dibuka refleks membuat kepala merah mudanya menoleh kearah pintu. Sakura menghela nafas kecewa karena bukan kekasihnya yang datang.

Sepuluh menit. Dua puluh menit. Empat puluh lima menit. Satu jam berlalu, jadi total tiga jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke disini. Kesabarannya benar-benar hilang sudah setelah berpikir dua-tiga kali akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya, saat akan benar-benar meninggalkan kafe-

"-Sakura" langkahnya terhenti saat suara baritone yang ia kenali menyebutkan namanya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah suara baritone tersebut "Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura kaget saat Sasuke berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke besalah. Inilah yang tak Sakura sukai terhadap dirinya kenapa ia selalu kalah dengan pesona laki-laki tersebut dan lagi-lagi Sakura memaafkannya. Cinta itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang ia dapat dikepalanya.

Sakura mengulas senyum manis "yang penting kau datang, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sakura. Sakura meneliti Sasuke dengan baik tapi nihil sepertinya kekasihnya ini tak membawa apapun. Mebhela nafas kecewa Sakura berusaha berpikir positif terhadap Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke-kun memang benar-enar sibuk jadi tak membelikannya apapun begitulah pikirnya.

"Sakura,"Sasuke mebuka suara. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanya "Ne ?"

Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke walau sebenarnya ia bingung. Sasuke meletakkan sesuatu ditangan Sakura "Permen ?" Sakura bertanya.

"Hn."

Sakura awalnya kesal juga karena Sasuke memberikan permen dan hanya satu buah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kaya raya hanya memberikan kekasihnya satu buah permen, ckckck. Tapi disatu sisi Sakura juga senang karena ini hadiah pertamanya di hari _white day _setelah tiga tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke dan itu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tak melupakannya

Dibukanya bungkus permen yang diberikan Sasuke, butuh beberapa menit untuk membuka bungkusnya karena dibungkus sangat erat.

Sakura terdiam menatap bungkusan permen tersebut, dan airmatanya mengalir, bukan airmata sedih tapi terharu.

Aku akan memberimu lebih dari sekedar permen,

Menikahlah denganku,

akan kuberi kau kebahgian lebih dari permen bodoh yang kau harapkan itu.

Sakura tersenyum disela-sela keterharuannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dangan tatapan kegembiraan yang tak tertuliskan, Sakura mengangguk "Aku mau Sasuke-kun" Sasuke tersenyum dan menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Sakura yang Sakura ketahui sebagai cincin turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha. Sakura tak dapat membendung kebahagiaanya. Dan memeluk Uchiha Sasuke-calon suaminya.

END


End file.
